The Simpsons: Seymour Snaps
by Haileykitty69
Summary: just some fanfic where Seymour goes nuts... there are some warnings here, someone wearing diapers...and a character beating people up...


Seymour was having a very bad day right now, first his mother spanked him for oversleeping, then his boss yelled at him, Bart started throwing water balloons at him, parents kept complaining about small useless crap at school, the city keeps cutting the school budget, then finally Seymour went home, but his mother gave him a hard time. "Seymour! if you oversleep again, I will make sure you never sit again! got it?" but Seymour ignored her. "I'm going to bed..." then Agnes looked shocked. "um...it's 6:30 PM...and you didn't eat any-" "I DON'T CARE, I'M TIRED!!!" then Seymour ran upstairs and slammed his door so hard that the pictures on the walls fell on the ground. "SEYMOUR! GET OUT HERE AND CLEAN THIS ME-" "DO IT YOURSELF, YOU LAZY HAG!" Then Seymour throws a lamp at her, she ducked and the lamp broke against the wall. "oh my god..." then Seymour went back to his room and closed the door. Agnes didn't even dare go up to his room, he'd probably do something way worst then what he did right now. "he's definitely in a bad mood..." the next morning, Seymour was still pissed, he threw his alarm clock at the wall and it broke. Seymour went downstairs and when his mother noticed him, she avoided him. "you suck, Agnes!" Seymour said as he left the house. "he never calls me by my name, he calls me mother..." Agnes was really worried now. "SKINNER! Y-" before Gary could finish what he was going to say, Seymour punched him in the nose. "SHUT THE HELL UP, BALDI!" Then Seymour stormed into his office and slammed the door. "...damn..." That's all Gary could say. Bart was sent to Seymour's office for throwing paper airplanes at people. "okay principal stinkface, what lame punishment are you going to-" Seymour punched Bart right in the eye. "OW! WHAT THE F-F-FUDGE!" Bart fell over and landed on his butt. "Screw you, Bart! get the hell out of my office before I break your ugly nose off you prick!" then Bart ran out of his office screaming. "AHHHH, SKINNER'S GONE MAD!!!" all the kids saw Bart running, they also saw Bart's black eye. "um, Nelson? did you hit Bart?" Milhouse asked. "what? no, I was giving Martin a wedgie." Nelson replied. "it's true, I still feel pain from it." Martin said in a high squeaky voice since he gotten a wedgie. "and I was busy kissing Shauna." said Jimbo covered in lipstick marks. "also the other bullies were busy right now." then everyone heard yelling from Seymour's office. "LISTEN HERE YOU KNOW IT ALL, I KNOW YOU'RE A VEGETARIAN, BUT SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MEAT! I DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT VEGETABLES! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" then Lisa ran out of his office screaming. "WHAT DID YOU ALL DO TO MAKE HIM ANGRY?!?" Lisa ran across the hall screaming. Gary went into Seymour's office. "uh, Seymour...I heard some...complaints about your behavior..." then Seymour throws a stapler at him, Gary ran from it. "HOLY SH-" "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!" Seymour screamed at the top of his lungs. Gary ran out of the office, panting heavily. "oh god, he's pissed." Gary walked away from the office door. All the kids were shocked, why is Seymour so mad right now. "I am so tired of being treated like crap! no one respects me!" Seymour had tears rolling down his cheeks, and his face was a little red. school was finally over and Seymour was walking him since he didn't driven to school today, he didn't care about anything anymore, he no longer eats, he's a huge mess right now. Seymour opened the door to his house and saw everyone in his house, upset. "what do you idiots want now?" everyone looked at Seymour. "look, your behavior is starting to get out of hand, you started to hurt people, you gave my son a black eye. I don't think that's even allowed." Said Marge. "you really hurt everyo-" before Marge could finish what she was saying, Seymour slapped her in the face, she fell over on the ground. "AH! MY WIFE! WHY YOU LITTLE- OWWWWWW!" Homer got kicked in the crouch by Seymour. "SEYMOUR, STOP! THIS IS YOUR MOTHER SPEAK- AHHHH!" Agnes ducked from the chair Seymour threw, it broke against the wall. "Ay Caramba! calm down Se- WOAH, NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seymour throws Bart at the bullies. "OH MY GOD! HE'S BECAME A MONSTER!" Dolph shouted. "I'LL SHOW YOU MONSTER! GET THE HELL OUT OF MAH HOUSE!" Seymour grabbed a metal bat, everyone screamed and ran out of the house, Seymour was chasing everyone. "WHEN I GET YOU I'M GONNA BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODIES!!!" then everyone ran to the hotel where the only person that will help them now lives, they all ran up to the apartment where that person lived. "hello? woah, what the-" Sally was surprised about what was going on, everyone ran inside her apartment. The kids kept running around, shouting that he's going to hurt them. "worst, day, ever!" Said Comic Book Guy trying to find a place to hide. "What is going on here?" then Agnes walks up to Sally. "It's your brother! he lost it! now he's going to kill us!" When Agnes said that, Sally didn't believe her. "For godsakes mom, you really think that my baby brother is going to kill you all? He wouldn't even hurt a fly-" before Sally could finish what she was going to say, Seymour kicked the door opened, hitting Bart in the face. "OW! OH GOD! RUN!" then Seymour grabbed Bart and he tried to beat him up, but then Sally apprehended him, Bart fell down, then he ran to Marge. "save me, mom! I don't want to die!!!" Bart shouted. "ugh! let go of me, Sally! let me at them! they hurt me! I want revenge!!!" Seymour tried to break free, but Sally was really strong. "no! you need to calm down!" Sally grabbed his arms and put them behind his back, Seymour started to cry, but he was still mad. "I WANT TO KILL THEM! THEY TREAT ME LIKE GARBAGE! I WANT THEM TO SUFFER!!!!" Seymour continued shouting about killing people while crying. Maggie thought of something, she took out her pacifier and whispered into Marge's ear. "Um, Mrs.Skinner? Maggie wants to know if you still have the pacifier your son had as a baby, do you have it?" Asked Marge. "um, well actually, Sally has it. Because she keeps the stuff Seymour had as a baby because it gives her nostalgia apparently...or she just keeps it so she could help her brother calm down if he ever visits...and people say I treat him like a child, Sally pretty much babies him a lot...and weird part is that sometimes Seymour is fine with it even though he says "I'm a grown man, not a baby." I'm so confused with their relationship." Agnes flinched when she saw Seymour trying to jump at her, but Sally had a tough grip on him. A person wearing a light black hat, brown hair with blue stripes on some parts, in a white shirt with dark blue sleeves, red glasses and red pants walked over. "Iknow way more about him then you, miss! he's such a cute baby! even if he tries to kill us, I LOVE YOU, SEYMOUR-SENPAI!" then she ran over to hug Seymour, who was still struggling to get out of Sally's grip. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STALKER! OR I WILL RIPE YOUR HEAD OFF!" "that's really hot!" then Seymour broke free and tried to attack the crazy fangirl, but Sally grabbed him before he could do anything. "Ay, Sally, you know where he's paci is?" the crazy nerdy obsessive fangirl asked. "it's in the drawer, why'd you ask?" Sally replied. "just gonna help you guys, or my name isn't Hailey, and it is Hailey." Hailey then grabbed the pacifier and walked up to Seymour. "here, this might calm him down." She gave Sally the pacifier so she could give it to her brother. "let go! LET GO! LET-" Sally placed the pacifier in his mouth, he sucked on it, started to feel calm now, Sally gives him a kangaroo plush as well. Sally sat at her couch and cradled her brother like if he was a baby, Seymour was blushing, but he actually didn't mind, at first he thought people were going to laugh, but they strangely found what's going on to be adorable. "this is actually kinda cute." Marge said. Seymour was slowly starting to fall asleep, Sally heard his stomach growl. "are you hungry, baby brother?" Asked Sally, Seymour slowly nodded while sucking on the pacifier. Hailey grabbed a bottle of milk and gave it to Sally. "you really think that a bottle of milk would work?" Gary asked. "Ay, Gary, shut the hell up." Hailey then looked at Sally bottle feeding her brother, she found it so adorable. "Oh god, I'm having a cute attack!" then she fell on the ground, she fainted. "cute attack?" "well, it's what they say when they see something so cute, they pass out." Sally then looked back at her brother, still drinking from the bottle, she smiled. After he was done, Sally burped him. "feeling calm now?" Asked Sally, but Seymour fell asleep, so that kinda answered her question. He started to suck his thumb now. "shhhh, he's asleep now." then everyone quietly lefted the apartment. "I'm so glad that it's over. but I think I'm traumatized now..." Bart chuckled when he said that. "even though he's sucking his thumb like a baby, I'm still scared...he did gave me a black eye..." Bart then ran out incase Seymour wakes up and attacks him, but Seymour is too tired to do that anyway. Gary walked up to the very sleepy principal, he chuckled a little. "he's actually kinda cute." then he goes out the door. "he can sleep here if you like." Said Agnes. Everyone was now going back home. Sally puts Seymour and Hailey in bed, Seymour was still sucking his thumb while holding his kangaroo plushie. "huh, what's this? oh, she bought her bag here...and she has a plush of my brother?..." Sally then just gives Hailey the plushie that looked like Seymour. Hailey then grabbed the plush in her sleep, Sally noticed that she also had a pacifier, she puts it in Hailey's mouth, she started to suck on it. "welp, might as well hit the hay too." then Sally gets in bed with them, she was in the middle, Seymour was on the right, and Hailey was on the left. "Sweet Dreams, everyone." then Sally went to bed. it was now morning, Sally felt so great today. Seymour woke up, happy. "Morning Sally!" Seymour gets up, but then he noticed he wet the bed, Seymour blushed. "oh my god, I'm so sorry, Sally!" Seymour covered his face. "it's okay, baby brother. it was an accident, let's get you out of these, you go take a nice warm bath while I go wash your clothes." then Sally takes him to the bathroom and turns the bath on, Seymour takes his clothes off and gets in the tub. "okay, baby brother, I'll be right back. I'm going to wash your clothes, and check Hailey." Then Sally gets out of the bathroom and puts the clothes in the washer, she goes to the bed where Hailey was. "okay, time to get up." Then Hailey gets up, Sally noticed that Hailey was going to her bag. "something you need?" Sally asked. Sally noticed that her bag had diapers in it. "oh, you have bladder and bowel movements problems?" "actually, I just like wearing diapers. they have very cute patterns and they feel so soft! and I have a pacifier because it makes me feel so calm, just like Seymour-Senpai!" then Sally removed Hailey's pants, she saw that she wet herself. "you mind if I change you?" then Hailey looked at Sally. "actually, that's fine. it's kinda hard to change myself anyway." then Sally puts her on bed and starts to change her, Sally was finally done, then she lets Hailey put her pants on. "I have one question though, how were you able to hide your diaper? I didn't hear any crinkle sounds, and it didn't even look like you had it on when you wear your pants." Sally wanted to know how was she able to do it. "well, the pants I have is very special. like, sure it's kinda noticeable when I wear onesies, and it's kinda noticeable in other pants, but these pants really hide my diaper." Hailey replied. "that's honestly interesting. and I know when someone wears diapers, I'm guessing that you're just very clever." then Sally goes to the bathroom. "okay, I'm back, baby brother." Then Sally cleans her brother up, when Sally was done cleaning him, she gets him out of the tub. "The clothes aren't done yet, so you're gonna have to wear something else. however, I don't have any underwear for you that's your size, so you have to wear these." Sally puts Seymour in diapers and he sighs. "don't worry, you won't be in there very long. Your clothes will be done soon, and you can watch TV without going to the bathroom if you like." Then Sally gives him a purple shirt and lets him sit on the couch with Hailey. "oh man, you look so adorable in diapers, Seymour-Senpai!" Seymour blushed when Hailey said that. "so, what would you like on?" Hailey asked. "um...I guess...um...you know what? you can pick what you want." then Hailey puts a horror movie on, she enjoyed watching horror movies even though she does like cutesy stuff. Seymour was actually scared when she put a horror movie on, when there was jumpscares happening, Seymour kept hugging Hailey. After another jumpscare comes up, it scared Seymour so much, he wet himself. "AH! NO!" Seymour noticed what happened and blushed. "I shouldn't of let you pick what you wanted." then Seymour goes to Sally. "S-Sally?" "yes, baby brother?" Sally looks at her brother. "I h-had an accident...Hailey put a horror movie on and it really scared me..." Seymour sounded like a shy child when he said that. "oh, don't worry. I'll change you." then Sally starts changing him. "okay, I'll go talk to Hailey." then Sally goes up to Hailey. "why did you put a horror movie on?" Sally asked nicely. "Seymour said I could pick what I wanted to watch, and I wanted to watch a horror movie. I'm actually a fan of horror movies." Hailey replied. "well, you can like what you like, but please don't put something scary on." then Hailey nodded in agreement, a little disappointed, but she agreed. She didn't want to scare Seymour. Then Seymour's clothes were finally clean, now he can get out of the diaper he was wearing. He puts on the grape boxers. "much better." Then Seymour puts all of his clothes back on. "oh, hold on baby brother, here's your kangaroo plush and pacifier so this whole thing doesn't happen again." Sally handed him his plush and pacifier. "well, I'm too old for pacifiers...but I'll just take it anyway. and I'm kinda have a hard night sleeping so I'll also take Kanga...I mean, my kangaroo plushie..." Seymour gets in Sally's car while Hailey follows, then Sally starts to drive the car. "okay, bye Sally." then Seymour goes into his house, Hailey followed him inside. "hmmm...nah, it's probably nothing." Seymour goes inside. Hailey was on Seymour's back. "AH! THERE'S A HUGE ROACH ON YOU, SEYMOUR!" Agnes shouted. "AH! WHERE?!? I HATE ROACHES!" Seymour runs in circles. "wait a minute, it's just a obsessed fangirl...even worst..." then Seymour gives his mother an angry glare. "don't scare me like that..." Seymour grabbed the crazy fangirl off his back. "so, you like living with me? huh? then you can sleep in my room, IN A CRIB!" Seymour took her in his room and puts her in raccoon pajamas, then he puts her in a crib, puts a pacifier in her mouth and hands her the plushie that looks like him. "Good Night, little one." Then Seymour chuckles. Hailey looks at you. "yeah, I know, this is kinda a insert, but I honestly don't care. Good night everyone, and remember, if you don't like this stuff, then please ignore it." then she went to sleep.

The End- okay before I end this, if you enjoyed this, then hey, I'm glad you liked it.

okay, The End for real now.


End file.
